


Just Your Generic Everyday College AU

by siberiasiren



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Goth Stan, LOTS OF PEOPLE, Multi, don't expect an update schedule, i'll add more tags as i go along, this is very self-indulgent and i'm willing to admit that, too much dialogue for my own good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberiasiren/pseuds/siberiasiren
Summary: College is nothing like how the adults hype it up to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This first chapter's a little short, sorry about that! The next one will(probably) be longer

College is nothing like how the adults hype it up to be. The entire time you're stressing about how you're not going to make it because 'Oh god if I can't handle high school how the hell am I gonna survive  _college??_ ' but then you end up there and realize it's probably one of the better places for you to work in. Sure it can still be stressful if you make it about grades but if you decide to actually pace yourself and make a good enough schedule it usually becomes pretty manageable.

The moment Stan realized this became the moment he stopped giving a shit. He stopped going to Kyle's for studying. He changed his schedule around so he could sleep in for once. He no longer took notes, instead taking the time to doodle and listen to music in the back of the class. The teachers don't care enough to notice if he's late or skipping, and eventually he stopped going altogether, only showing up if there's a test and somehow still managing to pass. If it weren't for his roommate checking up on him every time he came home Stan probably would've just stopped moving.

He knew the way he was living wasn't very healthy. He knew he should start caring more, start talking to his friends again and stop locking himself in his room. Despite this he found himself doing the opposite. He just stayed where he was, unblinking as he stared up at the ceiling. He had turned on the radio a while back, blasting one of his favorite CDs. Was it still playing? He couldn't hear any more music, but then again he couldn't hear anything else. He could've sworn there were birds before. Where'd they go? Did they leave? Did he leave? Where even is he...

Something was there with Stan. A silhouette, faceless and wispy, leaning over him. It was talking, he thinks, but he can't hear it. The words are jumbling together into meaningless noise, just static in his ears until something stands out. Something...What is it? It's familiar. His eyes are dry, and they thank Stan immensely when he squeezes them shut as he tries to gain his bearings. Something...It's a word. Why does it sound so familiar? Is it a name? He hears it again, more clearly this time. The figure is in his personal space now, and it's making Stan uncomfortable. He tries to voice his discomfort but his throat hurts so much. He was only here for a few minutes wasn't he? Why does everything feel like it's been a year...Whose name is that?

Something's holding him up. The figure is solid now, making Stan lean into it. Him? Slowly he opens his eyes, letting his surroundings finally form around him. Something's playing to the side. His music. Soft tweets from the birds echoed from the hallway. He hears the name again, and he recognizes it as his own. Looking up he sees the silhouette in its solid form, taking the shape of his roommate. He had come to check on Stan again. He always knows when Stan needs him to bring him back down from the clouds. 

"Welcome back dude." Clyde rubbed his hand against Stan's shoulder, pulling the shorter man down with him as he laid across the bed. The ravenette didn't trust his throat enough to speak, so he just nodded, resting his head on the other's chest and closing his eyes. He was still tense. He felt Clyde shift slightly before noticing the hand pulling his hat off to run its fingers through his hair. The sensation calmed him down a little, finally starting to relax in the brunette's embrace. Once he did he groaned in pain. How long was he the way he was before Clyde came home? His aching muscles screamed, furious at him for overworking them. Clyde's hand pulled back at the noise, causing Stan to whine.

"Not you." He mumbled, pushing his head back into the hand, coaxing it back to petting him. He could hear the boy chuckle, teasing about how gay that was before resuming. Normally he would've shot back with a tease of his own but right now he was just too tired.

This had been their system for a while. Whenever Stan started dissociating Clyde would help him out of it as soon he could. In return Stan would usually try to do something with his life for the rest of the day, but judging from how his body responding he had been like that longer than usual. Hopefully Clyde wasn't expecting Stan to get up anytime soon because that wasn't happening. The feeling of Clyde's slender fingers glide through his hair soon became something to ground Stan. He was drifting again, but it felt different. Eyes growing heavy he decided to let them close, focusing on Clydes hand. He could feel the taller man's heartbeat through his shirt, the rhythm slow and steady as he succumbed to his body's need for rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you get into writing the story so much that you don't notice how much you've written until it's Too Late  
> anyway if this chapter seems kinda all over the place you can blame that on my horrible pacing askdhjkg

When Stan woke up it was already the next day, which didn't quite whatever mood he was going to have.  _Gotta love wasting a whole day dissociating._ He made his way over to the living room, where Clyde was already eating breakfast on the couch. JFK screeched at him from across the room, annoying as ever.

"I still don't think it's fair that those two got to keep their bird and rat but we couldn't bring a couple dogs." He huffed. The brunette turned to face him, face breaking into a smile as soon as he noticed him. Once he made it to the couch he quickly moved over to give Stan room to sit. Stan obliged, plopping down next to him with a sigh.

"I mean to be fair a bird and  _guinea pig_  are a little less maintenance than a German Shepherd and Whippet." He replied, mouth full of cereal. Stan rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant. So how was school? Never got to ask you yesterday."

"Eh, same old same old. Kenny and I did that tide pod challenge thing."

"You didn't."

"It was a bet, okay? No one died, I think. Maybe Kenny did, I don't really remember." He scrunched his eyes up the way he did when he was thinking hard. Stan always loved that look. He always looked so cute when he did it.  _Kinda gay to think like that but whatever you're bi so its good._ He thought, not noticing Clyde saying something to him. "Hellooo, you with me?"

Stan blinked, shaken from his thoughts. He saw Clyde staring at him, face full of concern. Not wanting to worry him further, Stan nodded. "S-sorry, I spaced out."

"S'fine dude. Just hard to tell the difference between spacing out and and  _spacing out,_  y'know?" He laughed dryly. Stan felt a ping of guilt at the comment, but he pushed it down quickly. It wasn't his fault he was like this, no matter how much it felt like it. Instead, he gave a small grin, letting it fade when that damn parakeet screeched again. Clyde smirked, tossing the bird a cheerio.

"Can birds even eat that?" The brunette thought for a moment before shrugging.

"No idea man. Do you even really care?"

"Nah, just wondering." He replied, earning another laugh from the other. He let out a tiny chuckle himself before continuing. "Speaking of eating, you should've waited til I was around before doing that challenge thing. I coulda joined and finally kick the bucket." He snickered. Next to him Clyde shifted until he was facing the shorter boy. Stan looked up at him, smile fading as he noticed the other's glare. "...What?"

"That's not funny dude." Stan tilted his head, confused. It's not like it was the first time he'd made a joke like that, nor the first time Clyde had heard said jokes. After all, when you live with a depressed goth, an anxious recovering drug addict and an apathetic asshole, you tend to hear some pretty sad 'jokes'. Despite this Clyde was looking at him like this was a new thing. His chocolate eyes bore into Stan's blue oceans with a mix of anger and concern, making the boy squirm uncomfortably.

Eventually Clyde turned away, sighing. "Sorry dude. I don't like hearing you guys talk like that, y'know?" He had started messing with his jacket cuffs, meaning he was upset. Guilt started growing in Stan's chest again. Clyde seemed to have noticed this, moving his hand away to rest it on the boy's shoulder.  _Even when upset he puts my comfort first._  The thought made his guilt grow. "It's just," He continued. "I know you're joking but I can't help but feel like you're being serious sometimes, get me? Like, death's not a funny thing dude. It sucks, especially when you're the one having to deal with the aftermath." His voice got quieter at that, hand squeezing Stan's shoulder subconsciously. Stan knew what he was thinking about. His reaction to the situation was one of the main reasons Stan respected him so much. The boy doubted he would've stayed so kind, so patient, after such an event.

Clyde had started shaking slightly. He was going to start crying soon if Stan didn't do something.  _But I'm horrible at comforting people!_  He argued.  _Just do what he does with you, ya dummy!_...That could work.

Gripping the hand on his shoulder, Stan moved closer and wrapped his arm around the brunette, pulling him into a hug. When it got returned he started whispering words of comfort to him, rubbing his back in small circles. That was apparently the wrong move, because if he wasn't crying then, he definitely was now.  _Goddammit Marsh why do you always mess this kind of shit up?!_ "I-I'm sorry dude. I'm bad at this." He didn't know what else to do, so he just let him cry into his shoulder. The tears were getting his collar wet, but now wasn't the time to complain.

"J-just, try to g-get better dude." He hiccuped, fists gripping the back of Stan's shirt like he was about to disappear. "I know i-it's hard, I-I know you're trying, I w-wanna help you, man. I don't want you- I don't  _anyone_  to-" His voice cracked, too choked up to continue. Stan couldn't respond. He didn't know what the hell to say. How do you respond to shit like this? Frustrated with himself, Stan clung to the other tightly, trying to get his response through to him without words.

_I'll try. It might take longer than you want, longer than_ I _want, but for you I'll get better._

As they stayed like that, they barely noticed JFK tweet happily at the other boy entering the room.

"Fuck's sake, can you guys be fags somewhere else please? I just woke up." Moment immediately broken, the two broke away from each other to glare at the blonde who so rudely interrupted them. 

"F-fuck off dude, you're the last person to talk like that." Clyde sniffled. His tone said he was angry, but Stan knew this was just their way of being friends. Being around Craig for all those years had changed Tweek, whether for better or for worse was up to debate. On one side he was more calm and able to keep his emotions from controlling him, but at the same time he was way more confident when it came to speaking his mind, which often turned into some pretty rude conversations.

Tweek waved his hand dismissively, making his way over to the cabinet to make his daily dose of coffee. He didn't drink as much as he did when he was younger, thankfully, but he still found himself drinking at least one cup in the morning. 'To wake himself up' as he explained it.

"Mind making me some too?" Stan called out, knowing full well Tweek was going to ignore him. To his surprise, the blonde actually acknowledged his question, albeit by flipping him off and grabbing another cup. "We need to get Craig away from him, I miss the old Tweek." He whispered to Clyde, who chuckled lightly at the snide remark. From across the room, JFK tweeted again, clearly wanting attention. Tweek obliged, handing Stan his cup before walking over and letting the parakeet out of his cage.

"Where's Craig anyway?" Clyde asked, arm casually resting around Stan's shoulder. Tweek continued to pet his bird, letting it rest on his head while he grabbed his coffee.

"Where do you think he is? The guy sleeps deeper than the Mariana Trench." He laughed, blowing the steam away from the drink. After taking a big gulp he continued. "If you want him to get up you should stop right there. He's a gwumpy widdle baby when he's woken up against his will~" Clyde flinched, reminded of the last time he tried to wake Craig up before noon. He rubbed his nose, like it still hurt despite the event happening over two years ago.

"Ah- yeah I-I think I'll let him sleep." He replied nervously. Stan giggled at the reaction, earning a light smack on the arm. A beep from his watch rang through the room, eliciting a screech from JFK. Clyde cursed, standing up to grab his backpack. "I gotta head out, you guys gonna be okay?"

"No." They both replied. "See ya Clyde." Stan added, taking a small sip from his cup. Obviously not happy with the answer he received, the brunette was about to respond before the alarm beeped again, rushing him out the apartment.

"Byyyyeeeee!" Tweek called out, waving. After he left the blonde made his way over to Stan, sitting on the arm of the couch. "So how far did you two get last night? Or were you just out of it again?" Stan smacked his back, nearly pushing him off. His ears burned as Tweek laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I just think it's cute, y'know? He used to be like, the straightest guy in the group but ever since he started hanging out with you he's just gotten more and more queer. It's actually pretty fucking hilarious." He smiled brightly at the ravenette. Coffee cup in hand, parakeet on his head, Tweek certainly looked unusual, but for him that  _was_  usual. Stan found himself giving a small grin back, though he was still embarrassed at what the blonde was implying.

"It's college, Tweek. Everyone acts gay here." Tweek simply shrugged, finishing off his coffee with one big gulp.

"In any case you should probably make a move sometime soon if you wanna keep him. His favorite gal might not be a problem anymore but that doesn't mean other girls won't try to take him away from you."

"He's his own person, Tweek. If he wants to get a girlfriend who am I to stop him?

"Hm, who are you indeed. I think you're the stereotypical goth who's falling for the stereotypical jock. And in those cheesy movies the goth never gets the jock. They get the rope. And the jock gets the  _girl_." Stan's chest seized up. The more he thought about it the more he realized he didn't want Clyde to date someone else. He didn't even want to date him himself, or he didn't think so at least. All he knew is that he didn't want to lose him. Selfish thought, but a true one nonetheless.

Tweek set his cup down and got up, grabbing a bag of bird seed and setting JFK down with it. His back was turned to Stan, making him unable to see the distress he had caused in the ravenette.

"...Wh-what should I do?" Tweek paused, turning to face Stan. His face was full of curiosity, like he wasn't expecting Stan to ask anything.

"Well what do you think you should do?" Was his answer. Stan thought for a moment, shaking his head.

"I don't know. I want him to stay, but I don't know if that's a good thing for _him_." The blonde tilted his head. Stan could see he truly had his attention now, and for some reason that calmed him a little. "I mean- I don't wanna seem like I depend on him, y'know? I-I don't wanna be like, a burden." Tweek opened his mouth for a second before quickly closing it. He seemed to actually be thinking about how to word his sentence, which was pretty rare nowadays.

"There's...nothing wrong with depending on someone, Stan. It's maybe not the healthiest thing, true, but the way you are, the way your brain works, you  _need_  someone to depend on, and that's okay. It won't make you a burden unless the one you're depending on is an asshole that doesn't care, and Clyde's the exact opposite of that." He explained this carefully, hands running through his hair. He looked like he was going to tug at it before he caught himself, bringing his hand down to mess with his shirt instead. "Look, I wasn't really joking about that goth and jock thing. That's really the best way to describe what this whole thing is. Only difference is that this isn't a movie. Nothing in life is scripted, so if you wanna go after that 'no homo' bro then you go for it, man. Who knows? Maybe you'll get a happy ending or some disney bullshit like that."

"Huh. That was really gay Tweek."

"S'what I do best."


	3. Chapter 3

After setting JFK back in his cage, Tweek waved good-bye to Stan and headed back to his and Craig's room. He knew better than to try and wake his boyfriend himself, but it was already 10:00 and like hell he's gonna let him sleep in when Tweek himself couldn't. Going over to the guinea pig's cage, Tweek gave Stripe a light pat in the head before picking her up.

"Hey sweetie. Do me a favor and wake Dad up okay? He won't do anything if it's you." He chuckled a little. Somehow Craig was able to tell the difference between Stripe and anyone else in his sleep, making the guinea pig easily the best option in getting him up. The blonde went over to Craig with an evil smirk, placing Stripe on his pillow and backing up.

Stripe squeaked at her father, rubbing her nose against the boy's cheek. When that didn't work she made her way onto his forehead, sniffing the black hair that poked out of his hat. Craig groaned at the disturbance, shifting slightly in an attempt to get away from whatever was bothering him. Unfortunately Stripe had gained her parent's stubbornness, and she continued, climbing onto his head and squeaking loudly into his ear.

That worked.

Jolting at the sudden noise, Craig jumped up, arms pushing his body up abruptly. On top of him Stripe squealed and jumped onto the ravenette's back. Tweek couldn't help but laugh at the reaction, covering his mouth in an attempt to not outright cackle. His boyfriend's face stayed stoic as usual, but it was clear in his eyes he was upset.

"Asshole." He mumbled, letting his face fall back onto the pillow with a huff. Stripe apparently took this as him trying to go back to sleep, as she gave an angry squeal and jumped back onto his face. Craig groaned, calling the guinea pig a traitor before finally getting up out of bed. Tweek let out another fit of giggles at the sight. Craig's hat(That somehow miraculously still fit his head) had fallen off when he had jumped up the first time, revealing the tousled bedhead of hair underneath. His pajama's were as childish as ever, the blue onesie's zipper undone slightly to show the start of his bare chest. He hadn't shaved in a while, and the small amount of stubble he could grow had taken that opportunity, appearing in patches around his chin and cheeks. The blonde took his time to stare a bit longer, shamelessly checking his boyfriend out lovingly.

"Cutie." He replied, closing the gap between the two of them. He gave the ravenette a chaste kiss on the cheek before moving to the bed to pick Stripe up and bring her back to her cage.

"Why does she listen to you anyway? I'm the one that takes care of her." Tweek shrugged, petting the guinea pig's back lightly.

"It's probably because I'm the one that bought her. She knows who's the reason she's here with us."

"Uh yeah, me. You wouldn't have bought her if I didn't like guinea pigs so much."

"Well then I guess it's cause she knows who's the man of the relationship." He winked, causing Craig to roll his eyes.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that babe." The blonde huffed, faking a look of hurt. Craig in turn stuck his tongue out and flipped him off, though unlike with most people who received the reaction, there was no malice in the act. Grinning, Tweek returned the gesture with a middle finger of his own. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the bottle of pills on their dresser, and remembered.

"Oh yeah, quick before I forget." He grabbed the bottle and tossed it to the ravenette. He didn't respond in time, letting it drop to the floor. "Take your meds." Craig's eyebrow raised a little. 

"Take your meds." He repeated, pointing his head at the other bottle, flipped upside down to show they hadn't been taken yet. Tweek sighed, begrudgingly grabbing the bottle and taking the pills out.

"These things don't even work for me, I don't know why we bothered getting them." He grumbled.  To his side he saw Craig shrug, causing him to sigh again. Not wanting to get into an argument right after waking him up, Tweek decided to leave the complaints at that and just take the damn medication. Hearing a hum of approval from his boyfriend made him roll his eyes.

"You probably should've used water for that." Craig said, voice monotone as ever.

"Probably." The blonde replied, already walking out of the room. "Too late now though." He added, receiving a small laugh from the other. Something in the back of his head was yelling at him, unfortunately he didn't realize what it was until he was already out of the room. "Ah wait, shit." He made a quick 180 to pop back into the room, having forgot to check the time.

10:39. He was gonna have to head to work soon. Hopefully Kenny had taken another extra shift, he could use someone to talk to. Blowing Stripe a kiss good-bye, Tweek walked back out of the room.

When he made it back to the living the blonde took quick notice of the lack of his other friend. "Stan?" He called, checking around the room to no avail. He heard a sneeze from behind him, but when he turned around it was just Craig. "Bless you. Hey is Stan in his room? He was in here last I left him but now he's gone." The ravenette backtracked to Stan and Clyde's room and popped his head through the doorway.

"Nnnnnnope." He replied, popping the 'p' sound. Turning back to the blonde he tilted his head slightly. "Why do you care though? I mean- fuck. You know what I mean." Craig's cheeks turned a faint pink. He quickly brought his hands up to try and rub it away. Tweek giggled, putting his hand up to his mouth to quiet himself. 

"I mean, I'm not too worried bout Stan himself, I'm scared Clyde's gonna blow up at me again for not paying attention. I swear those two need to make out and get it over with." Craig snickered, nodding in agreement. From behind them JFK gave a small caw, like he was agreeing as well. Tweek smiled slightly, clearly still upset at the other boy's sudden disappearance. Craig quickly noticed this, patting the blonde's head in an attempt to comfort him.

"Look dude, if anything he's probably at Kyle's place. I'm sure he's fine."

"Maybe...I thought Kyle was at class at this time though." He shrugged. "Whatever. I don't have time to look for him anyways. Listen, if you could, maybe check their apartment before you head out? I gotta head to work." After receiving a thumbs up, Tweek pecked his boyfriends cheek lightly before grabbing his uniform and running off to the restaurant. Looks like he'll have to change in the employee bathroom again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god this chapter sucks. sorry for taking so long to update, writers block was kicking my ass. hopefully its not the worst thing you've ever read ://

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Critique are very much appreciated! If you feel I've messed up a character or just simply made a spelling error don't be afraid to let me know! <3


End file.
